


Parallels Attract

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Under Umi & Maki's unexpected guidance in the art of romance, Eli learns why the duo can walk the walk when it came to helping with a certain member of the Kousaka family...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a full story set and posted the first chapter for LL but my laptop thought it'd be grand to spontaneously format itself before I could back it up. There's nothing like losing 40k words of half a story and another 8k in small fics to make a grown woman lose her shit :L
> 
> But I digress, since I don't have the motivation to write it again, this will have to suffice as these six were an integral part of the story and this one is much more pleasant.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eli was sat around Honoka's table with Umi and Maki on either side of her who were engaged in animated conversations about their day but all of it was tuned out for Eli as her eyes lingered on a photo on Honoka's wall.

She figured if she couldn't see her today or catch a glimpse of her then the photo would have to do.

Either way had such an effect on her, the gut wrenching butterflies at the way she smiled, the parched mouth at how beautiful she was and the loss of words whenever Eli encountered her.

She was that immersed in the picture that she only registered the others around her when Honoka leaned forward and poked her cheek.

"Eli-chan, is anyone in there? Eli-chan!".

"Huh? Honoka what are you doing?" Eli finally snapped out of her gaze and lowered Honoka's hand away from her face.

She turned to see both Umi and Maki with slightly concerned looks as a bemused Honoka just grinned at her when she sat back.

"You've been zoning out since we got here Eli" Umi answered, "Is there something wrong?".

"And what's with the fixation over there?" Maki asked as she turned her head to where Eli was looking towards Honoka photo collection.

"Ah sorry" Eli replied and composed herself with a smile, "I was looking at those photos from the last Love Live we did" she cleverly covered up, _"Close call!"._

"Do you miss it?" Maki queried further.

"I do".

She truly did but not for the reasons they'd assume anyway. During the school days she got to spend more time at Honoka's place due to practice and meetings. That meant she had more of an opportunity to see Honoka's ever elusive sister Yukiho.

Being almost coerced into forming Muse would've been the most surprising thing to have had happened at school for Eli but the subtle attraction she had developed towards Yukiho took the top spot.

It was something she kept well hidden however, hiding behind the more obvious and apparent connection she had with Nozomi. At least to everyone else it seemed that way but if it kept her feelings towards Yukiho at bay, she welcomed it.

Nozomi clearly shared the same sentiments when it was revealed to the others that she and Eli had broken up, later for Nozomi to end up being with Nico.

That didn't phase Eli whatsoever and knew that Nozomi probably had an insight to what she felt too but whether she knew that Yukiho was the object of her attention was another thing.

"Oh I know! Maybe we could do like a reunion kind of thing, like a special show!" Honoka suggested with excitement.

"Calm down there Honoka" Maki said and leaned in towards Umi, their shoulders touching, "We don't have time like we use to remember? You and Tsubasa are already doing enough shows, I have a hospital to run, Umi has a dojo to run and Eli is teaching the next generation of superhuman dancers" she finished with a small grin towards the blonde.

Eli chuckled at that one before sipping her tea and replying, "Flattery will get you everywhere they say. Although Maki is right, it's a nice thought but maybe too much for our schedules at the moment. The others couldn't join us today let alone pulling off another event but maybe in the future" she said as she saw Honoka start the puppy eyes routine she was so good at.

That was all Honoka needed to hear as her smile beamed and she slammed her fist into her other hand, "Yes!".

"You're far too excitable" Maki teased the eager woman whose eyes you could see the gears turning through.

"Something's don't change" Eli added with a smile.

 

A knock on the door caught their attention as Honoka yelled out for the person to come in a little too loud as the others winced.

Umi shook her head, "Honoka, please".

"Sorry sorry" Honoka laughed out as Yukiho stepped into the room.

"Onee-chan, have you go-" Yukiho started to say but froze when she saw Eli, as did she.

Eli could swear that her heart fell to the floor every time she laid her eyes on Yukiho, there'd be a thud to prove it if you listened closely. Her hands that were wrapped around her cup may have been burning but that didn't matter seen as the rest of her had already been set alight. From Yukiho's attire, it seemed she had got back from work and she still looked as radiant as ever.

Yukiho tried to speak but gulped and brushed her hair back as a nervous tick and she could do that now as it had grown longer over the years. She wasn't expecting to see Eli there, not that she didn't mind one bit. Unlike the others being in the dark about Eli's feelings, Alisa knew about Yukiho's attraction to her sister & was all for it. In fact it was her that pointed it out to Yukiho; the way she would stare at Eli whenever she was around, the way she blushed when Eli greeted her, the way she fell into a trance when she watched Eli perform, none of the other members of Muse even reaching the vicinity of her vision because all she saw was Eli.

Just like she was seeing now, the cool and reserved woman who had a pink hue coating her cheeks, still breathtakingly stunning.

"Yukiho? Yukiho?! What's going on today, everyone keeps zoning off" Honoka said and got up to wave her hands over Yukiho's eyes.

The brunette snapped out of her staring and as did Eli who looked anywhere but towards Yukiho.

"I uh, didn't know you had guests" Yukiho replied and smiled quickly at them, "I'll come back later".

"Forgive our intrusion. If you need to speak to Honoka then please do so" Umi pitched in and Honoka could've sworn she saw Maki swoon at the way Umi was speaking, she usually did.

"Oh that's okay" Yukiho responded and looked towards Honoka, "See you later, I'm going out for a bit".

"Okay, have fun!" Honoka said as Yukiho left the room faster than she had ever seen the girl run, "Huh, that was strange".

She went back and sat down to notice that Eli was engrossed in her phone and bugged the blonde to show her what was so interesting but Eli was using it as a distraction and to hide the blush on her face.

While they were busy with that, Umi and Maki shared a look as they had kept an eye on Eli throughout the whole encounter unbeknownst to her. They didn't have to utter a word to know what each other was thinking as Eli was more open at that moment than she had ever been.

And that wasn't the first time they'd seen Eli lose the ability to function when Yukiho was around.

This simply confirmed it for the 100th time.

 

* * *

 

 

"You saw it too right?".

"I did, I think anyone within a 10 miles radius could see it".

"Honoka?".

"Hm, maybe 20 miles then".

Maki smiled into Umi's neck at that one as they lay in their bed side by side, Umi locked around the redhead & running her fingers through her hair.

They were discussing what they had seen at Honoka's place, the reactions between Yukiho and Eli to be specific. It wasn't a full surprise as both Maki and Umi had seen this before between the two but always thought they were reading too much into it but seeing them both like that, as if the world around them had disappeared was quiet the sight.

"Maybe it is just a fleeting crush?" Umi questioned and kissed Maki's hair.

"Crushes don't last that long Umi, nor do they render someone like Eli into a bumbling mess like that" Maki replied and trailed her hands around Umi's back, "Besides, we use to look at each other that way remember" she added quietly, letting the hum of her voice warm Umi's chest.

Umi smiled at the memories, "I thought that look seemed familiar".

"It'd better do" Maki said and pulled back so that she could see Umi's eyes, "Even to this day I see you like that".

"The feeling is.." Umi softly replied as her hand rested on Maki's cheek, "Mutual" and then leaned in to kiss her with an air of tenderness that instantly made the redhead whimper as her hands locked around Umi's body.

It was a kiss that resulted in many kisses after it, the previous one not being enough to sate their desire for each other. That's how it always was once they both came clean about what they felt for each other and how deeply they felt it. To the outside world they may appear reserved and neatly composed but together, both could shed those parts of them and let go of their inhibitions and love without the watchful eyes of the world.

They knew Eli was the same in those regards and knew that Yukiho, a lot more refined in terms of her personality could work in sync with Eli's.

"So, what should we do?" Maki breathed out and took in air as Umi's lips now rested on her neck.

"This is more Nozomi's field is it not?".

"Well she's keeping the mini demon occupied so I don't think she can do much" Maki smirked but quickly let out another groan as Umi tugged at the skin above her collarbone, "Umi..".

"It's only fair that I keep you occupied too" she teased and then kissed over the bite mark.

"Point made. Maybe we could give them a push" the redhead suggested.

"Nico and Nozomi?".

"Like they need a push" Maki grimaced as the memory of walking in on them in the process of getting busy flashed through her mind, "I mean Eli and Yukiho".

"We could do. At least set the atmosphere, somewhere they can talk".

"Exactly, then they can at least be clear about what they want as if it isn't already obvious" Maki agreed.

Umi could hear the anticipation in Maki's voice and it was rather endearing but she knew she was just looking out for Eli. After the debacle with Nozomi and Nico, Eli deserved her own slice of happiness even if she was content in her current life. To pass up an opportunity where it was clear as day that both Eli and Yukiho reciprocated what they felt for each other would be a waste.

She moved back to face Maki and admired the redhead's face, something she could never tire of. It was as beautiful as the heart that pulsed within her and it really showed, especially when it came to her friends, "Then that is what we will do".

"Umi?" Maki said as the intensity of the way Umi's brown eyes were gazing at her worried her, "What is it?" she asked and placed her hand on Umi's shoulder.

Umi smiled and trailed her finger over Maki's cheeks and then down her chin, "Everything".

"Huh, everything?".

"You're everything to me" Umi clarified and leaned forward again and pressed her lips over Maki's who was a little dazed.

Between their lips colliding softly against each other's, Umi rolled them over so that she was on top of Maki, the redhead instantly wrapping her legs around her waist and her hands cupping Umi's face whilst their lips and tongues continued to explore.

Not that they needed an incentive to lose themselves within each other, all this talk about Eli and Yukiho had set its own path for Maki and Umi who realised now as they had always done so that what they had was truly something beautiful.

It was easier for those that had no problems emitting how they felt to form relationships and friendships but for individuals like Maki, Umi and Eli, it was quiet a feat to achieve.

So once it was formed, they held onto it as if it'd be pulled away by some unseen force. They would cherish that connection like it was the rarest gem to exist in the universe. They would protect it and lay down their own lives in order to make sure the other person would know how much they loved them with their last breaths.

It was intense, almost painful but with the right person it could be a connection that was hand stitched by fate itself.

Umi and Maki knew this as they had each other and maybe, maybe Eli would get the full effect of that with Yukiho because it was evident that even being able to glimpse it from a distance was working Eli's mind.

 

Umi pulled back and saw the hazy glow in Maki's violet eyes, her lips reddened with the ferocity of their kisses and all she wanted to do at that moment was to make Maki feel the depths of what she felt for her.

The way Maki was looking at her stated that she felt it too, her hands reaching the hem of Umi's vest and pulling it over her to reveal the body she couldn't get enough of running her lips and fingers over. She moved her hands up Umi's arms until she could entangle them into the blue locks and pull her down again to kiss her.

Reacting to the stimulants of Maki's already bare body now pressed against hers, Umi slid one hand down the redhead's neck as her mouth trailed down the other side, hard kisses and licks brushing against the fair skin.

Maki withered under the sensations and further more when Umi dipped her hand passed her naval and over her centre. She knew how aroused she already was and Umi was bound to feel it but embarrassment or shyness went out of the window when it came to how badly she yearned for Umi to make love to her.

Knowing this, Umi parted Maki's thighs with her body so that she could fit in-between them as her fingers slowly rubbed up and down the warm and pulsing opening. She gulped at the way Maki bucked her hips up and gasped into her mouth between their kiss, her arms wrapping behind Umi's neck.

She opted to tease the impatient redhead a little longer, drawing every nerve out till her fingers could slide around her clit and rest just below the tip of it. Maki's body twitched at that move causing her to grit her teeth and force her eyes open to the sight of a slightly smirking Umi.

"You're doing that on purpose" she whined out in disapproval.

"What am I doing on purpose Maki?" Umi replied with feigned innocence as she moved her fingers over the nub again, even slower this time.

"That!".

"Oh? Something tells me you're enjoying it" Umi chuckled at the frustration yet arousal on Maki's face.

Maki just muttered as her breathing hardened and her legs squeezed Umi's waist tighter whilst her eyes clamped close when Umi dipped her fingers lower and then in her.

She let out a elongated moan when Umi's palm finally fit snugly over her clit and she started to move it around in tune with the two strong fingers within her. Maki's head went back as she struggled to keep her breathing steady with the way Umi was working her over and it was during these moments that she was grateful that Umi practiced Archery because it wasn't only her students that benefited from it.

Picking up the pace as she watched the pleasure mount on her girlfriend's face, Umi trailed kisses down Maki's jaw whilst nipping at the skin when she got to the side of her neck; all in cadence with her hands moving inside of her. She could feel the sudden stiffening motion that the redhead's body fell into & the way her gasps were straining to pour out when she kissed her throat with pressure.

The closer Umi got and the harder she pushed down on the nerves of her clit, the further Maki pushed back into the bed as her moans ripped through the air along with her name & a few words that no others would hear except her. Her arm followed smoothly as she brought Maki the reprieve she was withering for and the feeling of her hands clamping down on her shoulders felt vice like but it was worth it for Umi, anything was if it pleased Maki.

A few unintelligible words escaped Maki's mouth and she lessened the grip on Umi's shoulders when her stomach slowed down the onslaught of shudders travelling up them along with the slow and steady pace that Umi was finishing with. 

The room retained its silence with only their breathing signalling that not everything was deathly quiet, Maki certainly wasn't when she came and her short breaths proved that as Umi lay on her chest.

 

"At least you can deliver with all the teasing you do".

Umi laughed softly, her eyes fluttering at the way Maki was massaging her scalp, "One would think you would be accustomed to that by now Maki".

"One would be wrong. I can never get used to that, not that I can given how...spontaneous your sexual tendencies can be" Maki hit back and let out a content sigh as her pulse evened out.

"It's important to keep things fresh as the kids say".

Maki rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Is that what we are going to tell Eli and Yukiho?".

"Hm Eli maybe. I can't see myself talking to Yukiho about things of that nature, least if I don't want Honoka to kill me" Umi said and kissed the redhead's chest between speaking.

"Please, she's 24. I have a feeling Yukiho is well aware of all that".

"She's still Honoka's little sister to me I guess. I grew up with her too which is why it would feel strange".

"Okay, you handle Eli and I'll deal with Yukiho" Maki replied and looked down into Umi's eyes when she lifted her head off her chest with a questioning look, "Well we said we are going to do something but they'll have to know some of it at least".

"Nishikino, what exactly is running through that minds of yours?".

Maki smiled and ran her fingers through Umi's hair, "First and foremost, I need to get my mouth on you within the next 2 minutes and the second is that we set Eli and Yukiho on a date with each other. We'll work out the details later because I need to get a start on thought one".

"I underestimate your tactical yet inventive thinking at times" an amused Umi said and moved her face into Maki's hand.

"You do. Now with that sorted, I believe it is my turn to deal with you" Maki ominously stated and quickly pushed the off guard Umi onto her back and pinned her arms down.

"I can only anticipate what is to come" Umi said in a dream like tone whilst watching the way Maki's eyes were doing a lap around her body.

Lowering herself down, Maki dropped her voice and looked Umi dead in the eyes whilst she replied with, "I believe it will be you" and then started to kiss her way down Umi's body.

 

The response was enough to raise the temperature within Umi as she swallowed hard at the way Maki was kissing and licking down her chest, stopping to pay some undivided attention there along with her hands adding extra stimulus. Her fingers twirled around into the red hair, her body accumulating a sheen of sweat the lower Maki's mouth travelled.

Using her hands to part Umi's legs, Maki continued to trail her tongue over Umi's soft but defined stomach whilst making sure to rake her teeth along the naval knowing that it'll drive her lover insane and it did as a harsh tug of her hair was what she was rewarded with. Her hands stroked down Umi's thighs along with her nails teasing the inner part that was burning beneath her fingertips.

She heard Umi mumble out as she exhaled air that she couldn't keep trapped in her lungs, the waiting game consuming her energy but Maki had no intention of releasing her just yet.

With her arms now wrapped around Umi's thighs to keep her secure, Maki placed small kisses across her naval again along with barely using the tip of her tongue to touch her skin and it had the desired effect when Umi tried pushing her head down with her hand.

Umi knew what Maki was doing but like always, she welcomed it. Their little games of teasing their bodies till they're screaming each other's names with enough passion that it could make the inanimate walls blush was pleasurable beyond words. She could only lay there with her back arching off the bed and the soles of her feet digging into it as she waited for Maki to slowly drag her tongue down her core, just like she was doing now.

But to make Umi ache with desire and crave coming undone; Maki toyed around, barely letting her mouth cover Umi's entrance and dipping her tongue in for less than two seconds before pulling out and doing the same to her clit which was worse given that that was where she needed Maki's tongue on more.

It wasn't just the sole reason of teasing for Maki, she simply loved to savour her lover because nothing came close to the sensation and taste of Umi and that in itself was torture for Maki as Umi became wetter with each swipe of her tongue.

Kissing her way up the length of her vulva, Maki stroked her tongue upwards till she could cover Umi's clit fully and tugged on it lightly but the way Umi groaned out would state otherwise. Her hold on the back of the redhead's hair increased whilst her legs went over her shoulders the harder Maki licked and sucked over the nub. It was still a slow and steady pace with Maki altering between paying attention there and going inside to drink her up given how wet she was.

The warm walls inside Umi trapped Maki's tongue when she roamed around and made sure that ever corner and curve of it felt her and it did that with the way Umi's legs were squeezing down on her shoulders so she sped up the movement, reaching all the angles till she felt her contract. The sounds of Umi's heavy breathing and choked moans continued to reach Maki's ears and it fuelled her to get Umi to climax so she slowly dragged her tongue out and over to Umi's pulsing clit.

A sharp intake of breath filled the air along with strained profanities as Umi clamped her eyes shut and grabbed the sheets with one hand, the other remaining on the back of Maki's head pushing her down.

Done with playing around, Maki really started to work her mouth over her clit, holding it between her lips and gently swiping it with her tongue but then sped it up with the way Umi's body was trembling. She kept going whilst adding firm tugs and breathing into it which sent another wave of endorphins to be released in Umi's brain, her nails now scratching into Maki's scalp and shoulders

Her body convulsed and was practically off the bed with Maki's shoulders holding her weight as a few firm and rapid strokes of Maki's tongue achieved the final bout of what she needed. Even as she came sporadically, Maki kept twirling her mouth over the burning centre that was shuddering in her mouth with each spasm travelling through her body.

Not that Maki could pull her head away with the grip that Umi still had on it, she moved down to clean her up and enjoy the tantalizing tastes that she exuded in bountiful amounts. .

Umi eventually let go and breathed in when her spent energy caught up which allowed her to drop her thighs off Maki's shoulder. She took a peek and blushed at the way her head moved around below with the flow of her tongue gently doing the work and her own body shivered pleasantly at it.

She knew what Maki meant when she said that she would never get used to that feeling of being loved in every way because it was remarkable how love could grow with each passing moment and action.

 

Umi was brought out of her musings however, "Wait a second, I know what Eli was looking at back at Honoka's" Maki abruptly said whilst looking up from between Umi's thighs.

Umi wasn't sure what to say as she was still catching her breath, her body trembling and then to make it worse watching Maki wipe her mouth with the back of her hand after licking her lips.

She wasn't sure she could handle coming again after that previous orgasm but the whole image was doing wonders for her libido.

"What would that be?" she settled to say and brushed Maki's hair back.

"Pictures of Yukiho of course" Maki answered, "She's got it bad" and then lowered her mouth back onto Umi's clit.

 _"She isn't the only one"_ Umi internally said with a content smile as her ability to talk dissipated once again thanks to the skilful mouth of her other half.

 

* * *

 

 

Setting the two up was less of a hassle than anticipated, at least for Maki because Umi had to break down the denial wall from Eli.

The two matchmakers had prepared everything as carefully as possible to make sure that nothing on the part of Eli and Yukiho actually talking to each other could be meddled with. As for the aesthetics and location, that could be provided but knowing that hadn't eased Eli's nerves as she stood in front of Yukiho's place.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door and it wasn't a second later that none other than Honoka was stood there with mischief oozing from her aura.

"Eli-chan! Right on time, I'm already impressed".

Eli could only roll her eyes and shake her head, relieved that Tsubasa was home today.

"Honoka, you can't scare off your sister's date" she grinned and wrapped an arm around Honoka's shoulder.

 _"Betrayed"_   Eli thought, "And here I thought you were supposed to be the mature one" she said with a chuckle.

"We're just excited is all" the brunette answered with a smile along with Honoka nodding along.

"You don't have to be nervous!" Honoka laughed out and patted Eli's hair that was let down.

"I'm not!".

"Then stop suffocating those flowers in your hand" she hit back with a coy grin.

Eli looked down at the death grip on the bouquet of the roses she was holding, the stems of the flowers being squeezed and she instantly let go and shifted on her feet whilst looking away from the couple in front.

A third voice joined them that made Eli look up & through Honoka and Tsubasa who were grinning at each other whilst stepping apart.

"Hi".

Eli tried to get her mouth to speak but all of a sudden she needed several drinks. Water to quench the dryness of her mouth and vodka for some Russian courage.

"Uhm, hello" she managed feebly, ignoring the snickers from Honoka.

Yukiho stepped forward towards her looking like the epitome of gorgeous, the word having had been invented because of her existence it seemed to Eli.

Even in a simple and similar attire to her own with the skirt and top combo, it amazed Eli how divinely alluring she looked, especially her eyes that seemed to be lit up with the way the moon was illuminating them through the open door.

The blonde got her mind together and gave Yukiho the flowers, "You look beautiful".

"Thank you" came the shy reply and the light blush to follow.

 _"As if she can get anymore cuter"_ Eli thought to herself but had enough restraint to not let it slip, "The pleasure is mine Yukiho, shall we?" she said and stuck her hand out which Yukiho accepted.

"Eli-chan can be smooth" Honoka teased as she took the flowers from her sister when she handed them over.

"It's required when trying to court any of the Kousaka sisters" Tsubasa winked at the woman who reclaimed her spot in her arms.

"So how much bread did you really have to lure her in with?" Eli grinned as she dished it out whilst walking back with Yukiho.

"Aw Eli-chan!".

"I'm in a life long commitment of baking for her".

"Tsubasa!".

The brunette laughed and hugged the pouty bread lover from the side, "I never said that I didn't want to, especially since it's you"

"Sweet talker" Honoka mumbled and held on as Eli and Yukiho waved bye to the amorous couple.

"Make sure she's home by 11 Pm young lady!".

"Yes mother!" Yukiho replied whilst laughing along with Eli.

"She'll be fine Honoka" Tsubasa reassured as she got Honoka to face her and placed her hand on her cheek with the other wrapped around her waist, "She's with Eli. I don't think there could be a more trust worthy person out there for your sister to be in love with".

Honoka smiled and leaned into Tsubasa's palm, "I know but it's good to hear that you think so too. Even Umi-chan and Maki-chan think that and that's saying something. I'm happy for them".

 

Tsubasa closed the door with her foot and pressed Honoka against it, her green eyes taking in the way Honoka was watching her and then she leaned in to kiss her softly as her hands wrapped around Honoka's hips.

Honoka's hands went into the brunette locks, the urgency to deepen the kiss rising whilst pushing her body against Tsubasa's. The shift in the playful atmosphere had changed dramatically for both who were slowly tasting each other's mouths like it was the first time that they'd kissed and it might as well have been because that's how it always for each other.

They may have been the couple that seemed to be filled with humour and light and fluffy personalities but this was a side they reserved for each other; the pent up desire, the need to claim each other as their own and the need to show just how much they wanted each other.

And right now, there was nothing more that Honoka craved for than to feel Tsubasa loving her in every way possible, not even bread could fill that need.

Tsubasa felt her frantically move against her as she peppered her neck with kisses, making Honoka tilt her head back against the door. It didn't matter where Tsubasa took her, that was irrelevant as long as she did and the way the brunette was rapidly kissing down her chest and unbuttoning her top showed that she shared the same sentiments.

With her knees already feeling weak with the way Tsubasa's mouth was exploring down her stomach, Honoka held onto the side of the wall with one hand and the other was tucked into Tsubasa's hair when she got down on her knees without removing her lips off her body.

The brunette hoped that Yukiho didn't need to come back for anything because there was no way she could stop now when she lifted Honoka's skirt up and pulled her underwear down and proceeded to place her thigh onto her shoulder. That being said, with the breathy groans and small whimpers coming from Honoka, that'd be enough to make anyone think twice about knocking on the door.

Honoka tried to keep steady, her body leaning back fully against the door whilst both of her hands rested behind Tsubasa's head as she began to eat her out slowly at first, her tongue tentatively enjoying the taste before she fully latched on and sent jolts of pleasure up Honoka's spine. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to muffle the sounds but it seemed that her lover was hell-bent on making her vocals come to life when she flicked her tongue all over and in her centre. In response, Honoka pushed Tsubasa's head further in whilst her leg had curled to rest on her upper back, exposing more of herself which Tsubasa gladly welcomed.

With the pressure of Honoka's leg squeezing around her, Tsubasa sped up her movement as she gripped her leg and thigh to keep her still. She could feel Honoka's body tremor and lose momentum, the final twists and twirls of her tongue bringing the woman over the edge in a blissful way. The brunette kept her mouth firmly on Honoka in a bid to make sure she didn't miss a single drop and revelled in the soft texture that was coating her tongue as Honoka's body went limp.

"Tsubasa.." came Honoka's breathless words, "I, I can't..".

Tsubasa already knew that Honoka was going to collapse and had pulled back just in time to grab her girlfriend onto her. She positioned her on her lap comfortably, her legs wrapped around her waist as Honoka's tired body rested on Tsubasa's chest with her head tucked under her neck.

She slowly rubbed circles on Honoka's back as she caught her breath and the small after shocks of her orgasm settled enough.

"Honoka?".

"I'm okay" Honoka quietly replied and Tsubasa could feel the smile from her lips on her neck which elevated her worries, "And so..happy. Did I forget to mention that Tsubasa?".

The brunette chuckled and kissed the side of Honoka's head, "No but I definitely will never tire of knowing that".

_"Maybe Eli and Yukiho will get a chance to know that too"._

      

***

 

Umi and Maki were not kidding when they said they had everything prepared. To make sure that Yukiho and Eli had privacy and were in a space where neither could feel uncomfortable, they'd given a key to Eli to their home. That way, it was neutral space rather than at either Yukiho or Eli's.

When both stepped into the apartment, the scent of candles fused with luxurious ingredients soothingly woke up their senses and the rose petals that were scattered everywhere added that romantic touch.

Eli wondered which of the two came up with the idea to do that but given that this whole thing had been orchestrated by them, it certainly showed her sides of them that she didn't expect to see.

They were met with dinner prepared on a candlelight table, all of it looking picturesque and intimate.

It certainly worked for both Yukiho and Eli who could focus on actually getting themselves comfortable without the stress of preparation. Luckily their conversation flowed smoothly whilst light and small talk filled in as they ate, both just getting a moment to adjust to the fact that this was really happening; that they were both together and alone for a change.

But there were things that both obviously wanted to get off their chests as they now stood on the balcony and admiring the view for what it was.

Not that the view even touched up on the woman that Eli was to Yukiho as she glanced now and then towards her. As much as she and Alisa were alike, Yukiho could now appreciate the differences between both sisters, such as the firmer and defined features of Eli's face that contrasted perfectly with her deep blue eyes. Or the height, that was definitely an obvious difference and one that she could get use to because being up close and being able to look up at Eli to see her smiling down was a fluttering feeling indeed.

Their elbows were touching as they rested on the wall whilst the gentle breeze flew past them. It wasn't warm but that didn't bother either of them given the company they were in.

"Yukiho?" Eli softly said as she thought it'd be right if she approached the subject of them first, "I had a really good time tonight, thank you for agreeing to this".

The brunette faced her, "Believe me, I've waited for a long time for this" she smiled back.

"You have?"

Yukiho nodded and faced the view again, "When I saw you pick Alisa up on the first day we started school, I always thought of how interesting you were. Even if we were young".

"Interesting would be one word" Eli chuckled, "Others would use the words cold and distant".

"Maybe. That isn't always a bad thing I guess, especially since you were both new here" Yukiho replied with warmth in her voice.

"I can't disagree with that. But that's the past anyway and I think we've spent too much time there. We are different people now".

"You know, I always thought it'd be you and Nozomi and even though I thought this I never fully let go of that dream where maybe, just maybe I'd have a moment like this with you" Yukiho stated and shook her head with a sad smile.

Eli didn't have to see her face to know that it was a heartbreaking one.

She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Can I even that out by saying I always thought you'd end up with Alisa? I'm not entirely sure how I would've dealt with that to be honest. If this isn't proof that communication goes a long way, then I don't know what does".

Yukiho nodded in agreement and shivered slightly but she wasn't sure if that was down to being cold or the feeling Eli's skin against hers.

Eli took off her jacket, "Here" she whispered and Yukiho turned to face her fully as she placed it around her shoulders whilst pulling her closer.

"Thank you, who said chivalry is dead" Yukiho joked but didn't step back.

"Not quiet there yet" Eli responded with a smile of her own, "If it's okay, I'd really like to do this again sometime".

Her hands were still on her jacket wrapped around Yukiho so she dropped them to her side only for Yukiho to move forward and rest her arms on Eli's chest so the blonde moved her hands onto her waist.

"I think..it is definitely okay with me Eli".

Their eyes lingered between their lips with their faces a breath apart. Eli could feel the brunette's body melding in with her own and she tried to commit every part of this moment into her memory. The delectable scent Yukiho was wearing, the way her hair was let down and running down her shoulders, the vibrant colour of her light blue eyes, the pinkish colour of her lips; all of it looked so inviting.

Taking a leap of faith, Eli moved one of her hands up Yukiho's till she could place her thumb under the brunette's chin.

"If it's okay with you, I'd really like to kiss you. Because I don't think I can resist anymore than I have done for all these years"

Yukiho shivered at the tone of Eli's voice and breath that was already caressing her lips. The firm body she was leaning against felt like home, she felt secure in Eli's arms and the loving look that she was giving her. She had dreamt of this moment for so long that the only way to make sure she wasn't dreaming and feeling Eli's warm thumb and forefinger on her chin was to place her hand on Eli's neck and reply, "That is definitely okay with me too".

It was a feather light and soft kiss that struck them both, the mere feeling of it sending them to cloud 9. Everything else had faded with nothing but the actions of their lips pressed together and their bodies close being the only thing that both women could register.

No number of kisses they had dreamt of being exchanged could compare to the real one they were experiencing now and they felt cheated in a way, to have waited this long to get together when they could've spent so many more years doing this rather than dreaming from a distance.

As they pulled apart, their misty and tender eyes joined together with a pink blush across their cheeks. They both smiled and joined their foreheads together whilst they came down from the high they were currently floating through, a high they couldn't wait to feel again.

"I would really like for you to do that again".

"I would love to do just that".

 

* * *

 

 

**Several months later...**  
  


Yukiho was having a difficult time trying to form a coherent sentence to Honoka who had picked the worst time to call her. She was trying to end the call as quickly as possible but Honoka being the talkative individual that she was didn't make that so simple.

"Okay, th-that's fine! I'll speak to you later. Eli? Oh she's good too!" Yukiho tried to say as clearly as possible but said blonde that was being discussed was sat behind her on their bed, her mouth on the side of Yukiho's neck as her fingers were buried inside of her.

Eli would've burst out laughing at the obliviousness of Honoka as to why Yukiho seemed a bit flustered but the feeling of how wet her fingers had become took her mind somewhere else.

"I, I really have to go Onee-chan" Yukiho groaned out into the back of her hand when Eli twirled her fingers around her clit with pressure and bit down on her shoulder at the same time, "Eli..".

"I did say it'd be a bad idea to pick up" Eli teased and licked over the fresh bite.

She was met with a mutter to mask the moan begging to escape when Eli continued to rub her down as her other hand was occupied on Yukiho's chest.

"We'll see you later, bye!" Yukiho finally managed to say and cut the call, throwing the phone onto the edge of the bed whilst her hand gripped the blonde's wrist and the other held her face to bring her lips closer so that she could kiss her.

Eli happily obliged and sucked on her tongue before going for the brunette's lips and pulling on it. She could feel Yukiho's body tremble when she raised her legs and pushed back into Eli's body, not knowing where to place herself when she felt the signs of her orgasm building.

Dropping her other hand around Yukiho's waist, Eli steadied her whilst increasing the speed of her fingers on her clit, each one drawing out the nerves of the bud till she felt her come with a sharp gasp and the clutching of her hair. She thrashed around in Eli's arms and clawed at her wrist and thigh whilst riding out the powerful wave of pleasure coursing within her till she couldn't breath right.

Eli whispered words to sooth the brunette down, telling her she loves her and that she's got her during slowing her fingers when Yukiho's eased the grip on her wrist.

Yukiho took a moment to compose herself whilst Eli gently kissed her neck and shoulder again, both arms wrapped around her & it would be one out of many days since they had officially got together that they'd spend the morning waking up like that. It was a routine she happily threw herself into, whether it'd be at Eli's home or hers, it didn't matter as long they were both together.

She smiled at the thought and turned around to kiss Eli again before pushing her down into the bed and hovering over her.

Eli raised an eyebrow and bit her lip as she watched Yukiho place herself on her hips, making sure that their centres were touching and she felt it immediately, how ready Yukiho was again.

"Don't tell me Honoka has been advising you about certain things" Eli chuckled and placed her hands on Yukiho's hips, the glint in her light eyes showing a healthy dose of lust.

Slowly, the brunette started to rock back and forth on Eli whilst placing her hands on her stomach to steady herself, "No, this one is all me" she ominously replied with a flirty wink as she continued to push down with the sway of her hips.

Eli could only watch in pure amazement at the way Yukiho was moving on her and even though her mouth had dried, it wasn't the case for other parts of her body that Yukiho was purposefully grinding on. She kept a firm grip on the thighs either side of her body and winced in pleasure every time the brunette pushed down on her clit with her own. There wasn't much she could do as Yukiho had full control now and was certainly using it to her advantage but Eli could see she was tired from her previous orgasm, not that it seemed to be stopping her whatsoever.

Propping her legs up on the bed, Eli felt their pre release build up and collide which made her tilt her head back and grab Yukiho's hips now that they were both consistently moving but agonizingly slowly. The brunette grinned at Eli's growing need to come so she placed her hands on either side of Eli's body and pushed down with increased pressure, her own gasps joining with the blonde's when she started to push up too.

It didn't matter that her knees were aching as they continued their simultaneous cadence of their hips rocking against each other, all Yukiho was focused on was the motions of pleasure evident on Eli's face when she started to peak and convulse as she shuddered. She leaned forward to kiss her chest during the last several pushes needed to bring them both over and the added stimulation worked wonders when Eli grabbed her back and moved up one last time before they both came together.

Breathless, Eli pulled Yukiho down onto her so that that the younger woman could relax and regain energy too whilst their cores were still joined together, slight tremors running over them along with the warm substance that had seeped out. Their heartbeats were pounding along whilst their bodies cooled down, even the aftermath of it all was an invigorating sensation as to have that with someone you've loved for so long felt inexplicably surreal. 

They entangled themselves between the sheets when Eli covered them up, no intention of moving anywhere unless they really were required to. If she had a choice & neither had any responsibilities, that is exactly would she would've done because even spending a second with Yukiho in her arms was time well spent.

Brushing the brunette locks back and trailing the fingers of her other hand down Yukiho's back, Eli realised she didn't ask what Honoka wanted, "Is Honoka okay? What was the call about?".

"Hmm, oh that" Yukiho replied with drowsiness and a yawn which made Eli laugh, "Apparently they're having a get together. Everyone will be to I quote 'congratulate the happy couple in person' which in their language means something else".

"Especially if Nico, Nozomi and Rin" are involved Eli added with a chuckle, "It'll be fine, we'll hide behind Maki and Umi since they're partially responsible for this".

"That's something I'm grateful for, even if it was unexpected".

"You and me both Yukiho, you and me both".

 

It only went to show that within the privacy of a relationship, people can truly be themselves in front of the one they love knowing that they'll never have to fear being taken for granted or a joke.

It shouldn't matter how different or the same both individuals are for they see a side that no other can, hence why the attraction between them was formed in the first place.

That in itself is the defining factor to being content with a person who can open you up in all ways and allow you to embrace each other's quirks and qualities.

What more could we want?

 

 


End file.
